Mass Deffect
by TwinZip
Summary: Xavier, a young man who tries his best to prove people wrong and help finds himself thrown into game. Not sure of what to do and confused on why he is not human, how will the young man cope with the problems that slowly begin to arise for him? And is it permanent?
1. Dislocation

**DISCLAINER: I don't own Mass Effect or anything in its universe or made by Bioware! What I do own, is the computer I typed this story on.**

I sighed as I slouched into my chair, my back hurt horribly and my latest project was a flunk. I knew I should have done more research before even attempting it, but I just had to try to prove someone wrong. I winced when my hand touch the fabric, the heat blisters acting up.

"Welp, just goes to prove….he was right." I glanced back at my project on the table across the room.

In theory it had been simple, turn about a dozen oil lanterns into a way to make energy and power a simple lightbulb. It should have worked based on how heat rises and while it is contained it would create a push upon the makeshift pistons that would in turn create mechanical energy that would turn a wheel and begin charging the battery which would activate the light.

I had disassembled a weather radio, eighteen lanterns, a charger, and used some wires to create the thing. Though along the way about five of the lanterns either blew up from the pressure, or were not fitted correctly.

"Y'know, I'll play a game tonight get some rest and then call my father in the morning and tell him I failed." I groaned out as I stood from my chair and lazily walked to my bed room.

I turned on my television and hit the power on my Xbox; the new battery was really helping. I still can't help but wonder how someone could throw away something that pretty much cut your electric bill in half.

Quickly I clicked play on Mass Effect 2, this would be my eighth full play through with a new Shepard.

I decided it would be interesting to have a Spacer, Survivor, Paragade Shepard, whom I named Vallen. It was pretty fun picking a mix of paragon and renegade options.

I was currently on my way to get the reaper IFF; I loved this part as Legion joins your team. Legion made me change my views of the Geth, but that should be no surprise.

I was enjoying myself; it seemed being an infiltrator was a bit too fun for me. I smirked as husks kept running forward only to be met with headshots from my rifle. It seemed to easy almost, and while I was a bit sad when I got to the cutscene it did mean the mission was getting close to over.

When we arrived at the Reaper's IFF, right as legion moved forward the game froze and stayed stuck there.

I felt my right eye twitch as I cursed silently, throwing my controller against the wall I sighed. I was stressed and anger would solve nothing. So, I picked up my remote to turn the TV off…sadly it seemed to not work even as the remote had new batteries.

Groaning I just fell back onto my bed, my head missing my pillow by a few inches, curse being short and having a king size bed. Though as I stared after sliding back a bit, I felt like I forgot something very important, not like 'oh, that's today?' but more like 'Oh SHIT!' important.

Whatever it was could wait, a nice nap and some breakfast would be nice before hearing my father say how much I screwed up. Well, maybe after a day or two of gaming, after all I didn't have work for a few days.

I groaned as light hit my eyes, it can't be day already I just laid down. I rolled over and reached for a pillow to cover my face, where is that damn pillow.

"Wake up Quarian, you're in custody as a suspect not a damned guest." Great, did I leave my door unlocked and one of my idiot friends come in. I mentally sighed as I rolled over to ignore the voice.

I however was not prepared to the rough punch that hit me in the side as the rough voiced called me a suit rat and pulled me to the ground. My eyes shot open, everything tinted blue as I looked at the voice of an angry man in uniform staring down at me.

"Now, _Quarian_," he said stressing the word, "would you mind telling Noveria security why you were at found near the scene of a theft, with said item in hand?" He stood straighter as he lifted me up by my arm.

This was a large man, and I knew that I myself was small either way. But why did he call me a quarian…wait….I caught sight of my hands, three fingers, covered from fingertip and all the way down my arm.

And the reason everything seemed to be tinted a slight blue, the visor of my helmet. "Officer," I said noting the odd sound of my voice. He glared down at me however as I spoke. "Can you let me stand?" I asked wincing as his grip tightened on my wrist.

He let me down, but he never lessened his glare as he motioned for me to speak. I rubbed my wrist a bit trying to get back feeling, he didn't have to try to break it though I guess I wouldn't be receiving any nice treatment.

"Sir, I have no clue as to what happened," I started his gaze intensifying; I really didn't know what had happened. I mean I woke up in jail, and well, not human. "I was heading to look for a ship in need of engineering help, a way I could earn credits to buy necessities." I said trying to think of an excuse.

"I am honestly telling you that I did not steal anything, especially when some minor gang was involved. " And having an idea of how items were inventoried I spoke a bit more confidently. "Did you perhaps check the items serial number or code?" I felt like what I said was immediately discredited as I was slammed and pinned against the wall.

"Listen here _suit rat_, don't you dare try to lie to me! Just admit you stole that merchant's wares and we all happily get to leave! We don't need any evidence since we all know you are all dirty thieves!" I gasped as my back hurt from the impact. "Sir I'm not-"

"Shut it!" He growled out as he dragged me from the cell and down the hall, "I'm going to show you not to lie to your betters." He said darkly as he reared back a fist and I followed my first instinct, closed my eyes and braced for impact.

Seconds passed, then a minute. I opened my eyes and gasped, the officer was glaring at another human, one of slender frame and with a scowl present on her face framed by dark brown hair. "Is there a problem officer?"

She was said her words with a hint of anger, I knew who this woman was, I created her. Her name was Maria. "Not at all Commander Shepard, what brings you to our security station?" The officer stated, clearly not happy at losing his position.

"Well certainly not to stop an officer from hitting a potentially innocent suspect." She growled out, her soft voice carried a lot of strength. She glared at the man as he removed his grasp from me and I slid own to sit on the ground.

"Get up kid, and stand beside me." Shepard said as she never lost eye contact with the officer who now looked nervous. "Now, do I need to pull the spectre card, or are you going to tell me why you were about to hit this quarian?" She asked aggressively, her fists clenching as she grit her teeth.

"The quarian is a suspect in a shootout, suspected to have kill ten people at the docking area." The officer said as if it was fact, though I knew I killed no one. "With what weapon, does he even know how to shoot?" She asked countering with a question.

"Why should we care, he's just a suit rat, a thief like all the other damn ones out there." The officer said scowling, unprofessionally. Racism, it's present everywhere, and I was on the side of the hated, hated by everyone and thing.

"Well then, I'm taking this suspect with me as a council spectre and any evidence is to be brought to and examined by me. Is that understood, officer?" She asked angrily, as he seemed to back down and step back.

"Very well _commander_, but if anyone ends up dead cause the suit rat back stabs you, it'll be on your hands." The officer shot back as he left, giving me a sneer as he turned the corner. I felt relief and I also felt safe, that was uncomfortable.

"Well kid, you got a name?" Shepard asked me as she looked down at me, I forgot I had a mostly paragon female Shepards. "I'm fine Miss Shepard, thank you got your help, but where am I supposed to go?" I asked nervously as she looked down at me.

She seemed to think on it for a bit, and she reached up running a hand through her hair as she let out an uneasy sigh. "Well, I'll allow you on our ship until we find a way and time to return you to the flotilla are you on our pilgrimage?" She asked curiously, and I shook my head negative.

"Well, follow me and talk with me, we'll figure something out." And with that she turned on her heel and began to walk in the opposite direction. I stood there for a moment, confused and lost. She was my only hope to even make it from here, and IT was Commander SHEPARD!

So after my minor fanboying in my head I took off after her, and as we walked questions were passed back and forth though I knew some of the answers. She was a spacer, and she was a war hero, though she seemed to think the opposite.

I did learn a good bit, such as her having a younger sister and her love of art and music. I felt bad only giving my name, age, and my likes and dislikes. It seemed that when she asked about my parents and I got quiet that she felt she touched a sore subject and we continued our walk in silence.

It was thrilling to meet Shepard, and I was going to the Normandy! I would meet Garrus, Wrex, and I couldn't wait to meet Tali! I was Quarian as well, so I might get to learn a lot from her and about her!

I'll admit I was fond of Tali, I did romance her on three play throughs after all. She was just to adorable and awkward. I sighed as I smiled behind my helmet, I wonder if I can even get along with Wrex, he hates weaklings after all.

I kept musing on meeting the other crew members, a lot of possibilities, some silly though. "Well here we are, the Normandy." She announced as we reached it at the docking area. Good lord, I need to focus, I got lost in my thoughts.

"She's beautiful commander, she looks amazing to be strictly an alliance vessel. Your engineers must have had a difficult time building her." I said as I marveled the ship, it was more beautiful in person than it ever was in the games.

"Well Xavier, while it is odd you have a human name, are you going to stand there all day," She said as she walked to the docking station and it opened into the sanitation area, "or are you going to come aboard." She said with a smile as I quickly hurried to follow her.

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad after all, we stood still in the room as lasers ran over us. They moved back and forth a few times before the light above the door turned green and it opened us allowing us access into the Normandy.

"Welcome back commander, and I see you brought a new kid." I heard a voice say jokingly. "Now what did we talk about, you have got to stop trying to adopt orphans or random kids from the alleys." The pilot, Joker, said as we stepped into view.

"I'm nineteen you clown," I said as a grin slid onto my face behind the mask, "Why don't you get up and I'll show you who's a kid." I said daringly as he simply held his hand up defensively.

"Well, seems like you found a scrappy one commander, was the puppy idea not enough?" I looked to my right and saw Maria, as she told me to call her, pout a bit before chuckling. "No, apparently not, we're stuck with him for now."

"Well take him to get settled, we're leaving Noveria soon, especially with all that business with the Rachni." He said as he turned back around and began working. "Oh, and you should come back and speak with me soon, alright Tiny?" Joker said with a grin as I stared at his back, my eye twitch hidden my helmet.

"Joker, later, he's had a rough day. Besides, we all want to rest after that incident today." She spoke tiredly, and joker just shrugged as he continued working. I glared at Joker, and I felt like I was trying to glare holes into his head or set him on fire with my glare.

He just waved at us dismissively and I knew he had a smile on his face; I was brought from my thoughts by Maria placing a hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon, let's find you somewhere to sleep and let you rest. You had a rough day after all kid." She said jokingly and patted my head. I rolled my eyes behind my mask and smiled, it was nice that she was so sweet."

"Yes mother, can I meet the crew tomorrow though?" I asked as she led me to a pod and told get in and out. "Only if you eat your vegetables and be good." She responded back jokingly as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now get some rest, we'll talk more tomorrow." I simply nodded as I climbed into the pod.

She was right, I was exhausted, first from the encounter then the long walk here, I really was not prepared for today and it showed now. Maybe some sleep would do me good, I could worry about meeting everyone else tomorrow after all, but it was still odd I was a Quarian and not human.

Well, need to rest and meet the others tomorrow, I can't wait to meet everyone….well almost everyone.

My stomach then decided to voice it's opinion as I closed my eyes. Okay, I'm hungry, man this is going to be a long eight hours…..

**Author's notes: SO I picked right after Noveria, it's not done before and it's after the first major mission, reviews are welcome, drops some comments ask some minor questions. I actually like the idea of pms as they are easier to respond to, anywho whatever you feel like.**


	2. On a ship!

**Disclaimer: I do not own ME or any version of it; I do however own Xavier and some small things here and there.**

**And a sidenote: God, you guys made me feel loved, I got a few favs and follows from ya'll. FF—I just don't know what to say! I would say I love ya'll but eh…might be too much. Anyways onto chapter 2!**

I sighed as I sat up and let myself out of the sleeping pod, eight hours of staring at the ceiling…..eight god forsaken hours of hell. I should have ate or attempted to find food, hell I don't even know where to get food on this ship.

"I see our new pet is awake, how's it going?" A feminine voice asked as I turned to look at the source. And I should have known it would be Shepard, she stood there a grin on her face as she looked at me. I honestly felt like a mouse being examined by a predator, really unnerved.

"So did you sleep well?" She asked sincerely as I nodded my head, a lie, not that it mattered at the moment I was hungry. Though it was probably stupid of me to stay awake by thinking of food, I am a complete idiot.

My stomach decided to voice it's opinion at that moment and growled rather loudly. "Uh….so commander….where can a Quarian get some food around here?" I asked nervously as I looked up at her, a grin gracing her face.

"Well follow me squirt and I'll show get you something, heck I'll be sure to introduce you to some of the crew as well." She said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me along, she reminded me of my mother honestly. Always helping and then dragging me around.

I looked at people as I passed, these had been unimportant nobodies in the game, the human crew of the Normandy. I knew not a single one of them, hell I only really knew Ash and Kaidan and that was it for human crew members, aside from Zaeed and Kasumi, but that was the second game, also Jack, Miranda, and Jacob as well.

We reached the stairs and made our way down a floor, the mess hall was here I knew from my memory of the game, following the curved staircase downward. I sighed as I looked at Shepard taking in her features; she had really dark brown hair almost black that curled slightly as it framed her face and covered the tops of her ears, hazel eyes with a tint of green to them as well, she had a soft complexion as well that was very light in color.

She looked back at me, catching my stare and just looked at me oddly. "What's up kid?" She asked curiously, she probably was curious as to what I was thinking and probably for good reason I was new and not exactly someone she knew.

"Not much Shepard, just that you kind of remind me of my mother." I said and it was funny, as I did base her originally of my mother, she was one of the strongest women I knew after all. Even though she never told anyone else of her problems and was stubborn as hell to boot.

Shepard just chuckled at me. "Well, I could technically be your mother if you were human. I am in my early thirties." She said with a laugh as we came into the mess hall, I laughed a bit as well as I scanned the room quickly. There were a few people here and there sitting in small groups, but one table struck me as odd, a lone Turian was sitting there.

His blue armor stood out in the room compared to everyone else's light clothing. I couldn't help but stare honestly; I never really thought how it must have been for Shepard's team as they were non-human on an all human vessel.

Shepard watched me and noticed my gaze, and with a small smile she pulled me along over to the table where Garrus Varkarian was seated. The turian looked slightly before returning to his food, his mood seemed to lighten a bit as Maria neared him.

"So Shepard…" He began as we took seats across from him, "I thought we had a female quarian with a shotgun on our team, not a male." He said with a chuckle as I looked at him. "You're right, he's the new pet aboard the ship, so don't break him."

I looked at her quickly now, then back to Garrus who grinned and I sent Shepard a pleading look. She only laughed with Garrus joining in as well, assholes the both of them. I was seriously scared for a minute...

"So, uh, what's your name?" I asked hesitantly to Garrus, of course I knew it but it'd be odd to explain. "I'm Garrus Varkarian, the best damn sniper on this ship." He declared proudly before Shepard snorted.

"More like the ugliest." She said smirking, as Garrus looked at her, his attention off me. "Says the banshee." He grinned back and I just smiled behind my mask, as the joked for a minute. My stomach growled a short bit after their verbal bout had started cutting it short though.

"I'll be back in a minute lizardman, gotta grab some food for the kid." Shepard said as she got up and walked off leaving me with the Turian sniper. "So I'm guessing Shepard saved you're ass?" He asked looking over at me, a curious expression on his face, to which I nodded. He had already devoured his food, so I guess he was curious.

"So are you from the Migrant Fleet?" He asked and waited for me to answer. "Uh, no sir." I answered unsure of what to say next. "Well, how about a name so I know what to call you." Garrus said simply and rested his elbows on the table before resting his chin on his hand.

"Xavier, sir, just Xavier." I said quietly, and I noticed something odd as I spoke. All eyes in the room were on me, or more specifically the only non-human table. I felt like sliding down into my chair that very moment. "Don't worry kid, they're more bark than bite, besides Shepard won't let a damn one of them touch you or any of us. We're part of the crew despite what some of them think." He said seriously and sent me an apologetic look. "So how about we play a game," He said a smirk on his face, or what I assumed was a smirk, "I'll ask you a question and once you answer then you get to ask me one, fair?"

I thought about it a moment before looking back at him slightly grinning at the thought of this little 'game'. "Let's go Mr. Bad Ass Sniper." I said as he chuckled at my response, and rubbed his chin before snapping his fingers.

"Let's start simple then, your age?" He said and I immediately responded. "Nineteen, my turn." I said with a grin.

"Where'd you grow up?" I already knew the answer but hey, it was fun just talking to him, I mean how many people could say they met someone as bad ass as Garrus, or any of Shepard's crew. "Palaven, now my turn." The Turian said sounding as if he already had all his questions ready and set up.

"Got any family?" He asked curiously and I just sighed. "Nope, do you?"

"I have a mother, father, and a younger sister back on Palaven." He said though he sounded a bit saddened, I guess he felt like he touched a sore subject for me. "So, how'd you end up on our lovely ship?"

"I was being targeted for a theft I had no relation to, then Shepard comes in saves me and whisks me away to a magical land!" I joked earning a chuckle from the Turian, though I did have a silly though of a chibi-Shepard yanking chibi-me by his arm and flying away to fight god knows what.

"Well instead of magical, I would have said maybe a suicidal mission with odds in the negatives. But I guess that could be magical to someone somewhere." He laughed and I grinned, maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.

"Well it seems you two are getting along well," Maria said as she sat down beside me, a plate in her hand as she handed me a tube. I forgot Quarians don't eat normal food, and I definitely didn't know how to eat this.

Shepard and Garrus were talking a bit as I stared at the tube, I knew one of my eyebrows was raised simply because of the feeling. Shepard continued eating as she spoke to Garrus, and I felt a bit awkward having food in front of me and not eating and it seemed they finally noticed I hadn't touched it as well.

I immediately found both their eyes on me, and I felt a bit uncomfortable with the attention. "Is something wrong with the food, or…" Shepard trailed off as she spoke waiting for me to answer, this was really awkward and I didn't feel too comfortable at the moment.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just…..I've not ate around people in a long time, or in the company of people at least." I spoke quickly and they looked at each other before looking at me, okay now I felt really awkward, damn it all.

I could feel my face heat up from embarrassment as they watched me. It was just a tube how the hell was I supposed to….wait…the port on the front of my helmet. I felt like slapping myself, Tali had referenced the emergency induction port as a joke in the third game once she was drunk.

I slowly grabbed the tube, and they continued to stare. Slowly I brought it up to my helmet, nearing the port, getting closer and closer. They seemed to lean in as if waiting for me to do something, and I felt extremely awkward.

"Could you two….uh kinda stop staring….jeez you're like parents or something." They both quickly looked away at my comment, Garrus seeming to find the ceiling attractive and Shepard examining her hands.

Less awkward now, at least for now. I quickly inserted the tubes tip into the port and tasted the food, which I expected to be tasteless and bland compared to normal food. I however was extremely wrong, it was wondrous and in seconds I had drained the tube dry of contents.

Maybe being Quarian wouldn't be so bad after all, especially if their food was this good! I wonder where it was made, or how it was made, how'd they keep it clean! So many questions unanswered, I was then brought from my thoughts as a large being plopped down next to me, and I now had the feeling of fear and dread wash over me.

Looking up to my right I saw a large intimidating figure, clad in bulky red armor, with the resemblance of a frog, turtle, hybrid thing. His gaze bore into me as I stared up at him and he looked to Shepard and then Garrus.

"What's with the shrimp?" He asked simply, his gruff voice quiet actually. I bristled at the comment but didn't make a move; he could probably crush me easily. Or maybe he could just sit on me...painful thought there.

"Ah, nice of you to join us Wrex, we were just talking about a bloody Krogan wielding a shotgun." Garrus said jokingly as the Krogan grinned, kind of creepy by the way.

"And I was just thinking of a wimpy Turian hiding behind his coat, small galaxy." The Krogan shot back as I still found myself staring up at him. It's one thing to see a Krogan in the game, but in person was a whole different story.

"Anyway, what's your name kid and what are you good for, that Quarian girl has fire and she can handle a shotgun pretty damn well. The Turian there can shoot well from behind his scope, while I'm the opposite and damned good at killing things, the only person better than me is Shepard here. I wouldn't want to piss her off." Wrex said and once more I found two pairs of eyes on me, though Shepard seemed to be off in her own world with a slight smirk on her face.

"Uh….Xavier, I'm good at…well I don't know honestly." I said nervously, and I immediately felt like I had said the wrong thing as three simultaneous grins graced their faces. I immediately felt small and insignificant, or like I would have rather been.

"Well Shepard, since we're heading to Feros next and the Mako did take a lot of damage on Noveria maybe I should stay behind to run some calibrations." Garrus said grinning as Wrex nodded as well. "At least you're good for something other than that damn scope."

"Tali needs a break as well and I'm sure Ash and Kaiden will be busy." Shepard replied as she smiled at me, what was I being dragged into now. I didn't know how to shoot a gun, hell I don't know anything about fighting almost except minor hand to hand things.

"Well then, I guess it will be me and you Shepard with the new kid, what's his name again?" I immediately looked at Wrex indignantly. "You giant lizard, my name is Xavier! Xavier!" I yelled at him getting a small grin from him, a stare from Shepard and Garrus, as well as the rest of the mess hall.

"He does have spunk in him after all, where do you find these Quarians, Shepard? Most the of 'em that I know are squishy." Wrex said laughing as I buried my visor in my hands; embarrassed, peeved, and slightly nervous cause of the staring.

It seemed like I would be on Feros and get to see the Thorian first hand as well now, and I had to use a gun! A gun! I didn't know anything about the damn contraptions, I was in archery for a while, but there is no comparison! Whatever god is out there help me, please just….help me.

As if hearing my thoughts and lowering my mood I heard a voice over an intercom. "ETA for Feros in twenty minutes, Commander." Joker's voice rang over the system. Shepard looked at me with a smile as she nodded to Wrex.

"Take the kid to the lower deck and get him outfitted, he'll need a weapon or two if he's joining us….just don't give him a shotgun," She said as she chuckled. "He looks too small to be able to handle it."

Wrex just grunted before standing and adding his own bit, "Thought the same about that girl you recruited, but she wields that thing like a true Krogan would." He said gruffly, and I knew he was talking about Tali.

"Anyway, follow me kid, and don't ask to hold my hand, you look old enough to fend for yourself at least." I said laughing as I got up and followed after the large ass lizard, swearing to get revenge on Wrex.

I could hear Shepard chuckling in the background with Garrus, traitor, I'll find a way to embarrass her or something….maybe a small joke. Revenge will be mine, because I'm not a damn kid.

As we stepped into the elevator Wrex looked down at me a sadistic grin on his face, maybe this really wasn't a good idea or maybe I should have begged for Garrus.

**AU: Slow chapter, I know, but any who review, pm, whatever. These chapters was just for development mostly and getting Xavier into an actual mission, anyway expect some fun on Feros the next chapter, all that awkward colony shit and stuff. Also, I'll try to reply to any reviews or pms I get, no promises if it will be in a timely manner though.**

**Review, or stuff, Feros next chapter.**


End file.
